Friendship
by Jinki Asgra
Summary: Sólo a él le permitía acompañarlo en momentos de enojo, sólo con él podía compartir su tiempo, por que era su mejor amigo.


Si por algo era conocido, era por excesivamente antipático con todo y todos. No dirigía la palabra a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, o para soltar un insulto directo y seco.

Rocket, cuando se enfadaba, clausuraba el taller con doble seguro y se encerraba allí el tiempo necesario, fueran horas o fueran días, no impostaba, con tal de tranquilizase y comportarse menos amargado para su equipo y no cometer más estupideces de las que ya hacía. El resto de los guardianes ya estaba acostumbrado, as que simplemente abrían paso y no le estorbaban, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos. Total, lo encontrarían engullendo cerveza en la cocina y quejándose, dejándolos sin desayuno.

Pero Groot era distinto al resto del equipo, él era el único con autorización auto impuesta para poder entrar las veces que quiera al taller y quien se daba la libertad para pasar tiempo con él, entre rabieta y maldición, bastando una sonrisa pequeña y agrietada para recordárle que no estaba solo.

Rocket empuñaba una llave inglesa, apuntando a ningún lado en específico, pero con la intención de usarla como proyectil.  
Molesto, maldijo y la lanzó, impactando contra unas cajas y creando un efecto dominó en ellas, derrumbando media habitación y levantando una pantalla de polvo inmensa. El mapache volvió a maldecir entre tos y gruñidos al tiempo que batía los brazos en busca de aire limpio. Una inmensa mano hizo su aparición, elevándolo casi al techo, dónde el polvo no había alcanzado a llegar, Rocket continuó tosiendo, pero con menos fuerza, sus ojos lagrimeaban y su nariz escurría. Su enorme compañero le sonrió y con una brazada eliminó la mayor parte del polvo.

Rocket fue depositado sobre una mesa metálica, sacudiéndose y limpiándose los ojos y nariz, haciendo esfuerzo para ya no estornudar o toser. Cuando ya se sintió recuperado, cruzó mirada con su amigo.

"Gracias." Exclamó , tratando de ser seco y no darle mucha importancia.

"Groot."

"Si..." Intentó poner un poco de orden al lugar, aunque por el contrario, continuaba lanzando cosas y derribando otras.

Groot tomó asiento, sacando una bolsa, mientras Rocket volvía a perderse entre herramientas, metal y cables, Groot le sacaba el polvo a un área en específico de la mesa, sacó un par de recipientes y los abrió, teniendo cuidado de no derramar el contenido, siendo delicado para no tirarle astillas y tenerlo presentable. Volvió a sonreír e hizo un ademán con la cabeza, estaba conforme.

"Groot!" Le gritó al mapache, quien movía las orejas. "Groot!"

"Qué pasa?" Se volteó y vió al árbol sacudir su mano en ademán para llamarlo. Rocket soltó lo que tenía en las manos, para obedecerlo, al llegar no pudo evitar sonreír. "Qué tienes ahí?". Saltó sobre la mesa, acercándose a una cena en una bonita presentación. Rocket tomó un tenedor, jalando uno de los recipientes. "Trajiste esto para mi? Vaya, ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya era hora de cenar. Qué es?" Lo probó , un delicioso estofado con verduras y carne, en específico, espinacas y cerdo. Relamió sus bigotes y siguió comiendo.

Groot, satisfecho, se limitaba a verlo, mientras le pasaba los otros dos recipientes con comida y una cantimplora. Al terminar, el mapache se limpió con el antebrazo y se dejó caer sobre su espalda.

"Gracias, Groot, estuvo delicioso. Cuando vuelvas, felicita de mi parte a Gamora."

"Groot..." El árbol se rascó las cabeza, desviando la vista. "Groot."

"Oh..." Rocket volvió a incorporarse, también rascando su cabeza, avergonzado, también. De esas raras veces en las que no sabía qué contestar. "Vaya... Gracias, amigo. En serio."

Groot le puso la mano en los hombros, a modo de aceptación, luego volvió a sentarse derecho sobre su silla, esperando a que el mapache se levantara y volviera a hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo antes de que él llegara. Total, así era siempre que venía. Pero no se movía, segía rascando su cabeza, desviando la mirada, pensando y haciendo un ruidito extra o con la garganta.

"Groot?"

"Sabes, encontré unos discos con música que podría gustarte, qué dices si descansamos un rato y los escuchamos? Estoy algo cansado."

Groot sonrió, de nuevo y aplaudió, aceptando con gusto la propuesta de su mejor amigo.

"Bien, iré por ellos.

Rocket nunca tuvo muchos amigos en su vida y los que tuvo, los perdió al irse de su planeta. Pero Groot llegó para quedarse,  
para cuidarlo y que él lo cuidara, evitar que murieran mutuamente. Apreciaba eso más que otra cosa y haría lo que fuese para que as fuera siempre, incluso, escuchar música que lo aburría hasta hacerlo dormir, si así su amigo estaba feliz.

Su maldito mejor amigo en esta maldita y enorme galaxia llena de porquería.


End file.
